


Hot Ice

by smuttyrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron
Summary: There is a heatwave in Yorkshire. Robert helps Aaron take his mind off it.[AO3 has been a bit funny for a few days and deleted the fic as I posted it. This is a re-upload]





	Hot Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The colours mentioned in this fic are the traffic light warning signals sometimes used as safewords in BDSM. Green means ‘good’ or ‘I’m ok’, yellow is ‘slow down’ and is a cue to renegotiate the scene, red is ‘stop’ and immediately ends the scene. Aaron only uses ‘green’ in this fic.

 

> Smut prompt> Ice play ;) Robert holding an ice cube in his mouth while he runs it over aarons body; over his nipples and chest and then hip bones and lower and I think you know where this is going.. ;) ~~Also Rob putting squirty cream on Aaron and doing the same thing;~~ putting it on his neck then lower and lower and omg someone stop me 
> 
>  

“How can you stand this heat?” Aaron asks, fanning himself with an old copy of  _The Economist_ that Rob has left lying around.

“You never complained in Mauritius,” Rob points out.

“Well yeah, but all we did there was lounge by the pool and sunbathe. Plus, the apartment had air-conditioning.”

Rob takes pity on his husband, passing him a large glass of water that is full of ice cubes. Aaron sips at it gratefully enjoying the way the cool liquid travels through his body.

“I have an idea of something we could do to take your mind off it,” says Robert with a leer.

Aaron can’t believe he is saying this; “Oh no, it’s too hot for sex.”

“For once that’s not what I meant,” Robert replies with a smirk. “Well, not exactly…”

Aaron huffs at him, “What are you plotting?”

Robert just leans over to plant a quick kiss on his husband’s mouth.

“Come upstairs and I’ll show you,” he says. “Bring the water.”

Ten minutes later Aaron is laid spread eagled on their bed. His arms are tied to the headboard loosely and the way that Rob has arranged their pillows around him means that he is very comfortable. They’ve run through all their safe words and Rob has assured him that what he’s about to try is something that Aaron has explicitly requested before in one of their conversations. Still, it doesn’t stop Rob from buzzing with nervous energy as he double checks Aaron is ok one final time before tying a soft velvet blindfold over Aaron’s eyes.

Rob was right that he was going to distract Aaron. With his vision obscured Aaron feels like his skin has become doubly sensitive. He’s not hot any more because he’s too busy focusing on how everything feels; the cotton-linen blend of their summer sheets, the fibre of the rope that winds up his arms and holds him in place, the way a light breeze is drifting in through the window.

“I’m here,” Rob calls out gently so that Aaron can tell where he is in the room. “How do you feel?”

“Christ Rob, you haven’t even done anything yet!” Aaron replies impatiently. “Green, Rob. I’m so fucking green right now.”

“How about now?”

Aaron opens his mouth to retort that he’s still very much ok when suddenly an ice-cube is pressed to his bottom lip. The unexpected sensation has him flinching away with a gasp.

“Okay?” Rob asks again.

Really, Aaron is  _more_ than ok. Rob wasn’t kidding when he said that this was something Aaron has asked to explore before.

“More. Please.”

Robert obliges, and Aaron is sure that if he could see his husband’s face he would be smirking.

The ice cube is wet and slippery as Robert traces it quickly around Aaron’s lips. They are instantly cold, even though Robert barely grazes his skin, and Aaron supposes that this heightened sensation is the result of the blindfold making him hyper-aware of his surroundings.

He doesn’t have much time to think about it though as his mind is overwhelmed by the sensation of Robert’s own lips brushing against his and kissing the coldness from them. The change in temperature makes Robert’s kiss taste like fire and his brain immediately short-circuits, unable to process any thought other than a deep and desperate  _want._

“Please,” he’s begging as soon as the kiss is over.

“All in good time. You just lie there, and let me play,” comes Robert’s response from somewhere else in the room.

There is a pause which Aaron fills by listening out to see if he can work out what Rob is doing. Which means he’s distracted enough to be surprised when Robert swipes an ice cube down the length of his inner arm. He barely has enough time for the cold to skin into his skin before Robert’s tongue is following the same path, hot and wet, licking up the trail of water the ice has left behind.

Rob creates a pattern of long swipes of ice followed by warm licks and kisses until Aaron is so buzzed with pleasure that he can hardly tell which parts of him are cold and which are hot. He’s almost completely overwhelmed and Robert hasn’t yet been anywhere near his cock.

Indeed, Rob has chosen to focus on his nipples instead. He alternates between the two, rubbing the ice around his pecs on one side and massaging the other with his big, warm palm. This time, instead of running his tongue along the freezing trail he has left, Rob intensifies it by blowing cold air onto it, chilling his skin even further.

“Do you want me to take it off?” The question is unexpected and due to the haze of pleasure invading his mind it takes a long time to process and answer it.

“I want… I want…” is all he’s able to force past his lips. He must really be in a state as Robert takes a brief moment to check his colour. But his worry is unnecessary; he’s green. He’s green and he wants more.

“I want to see you,” he manages to say, eventually.

Robert doesn’t make him wait, and unties the blindfold from his eyes immediately. But Aaron doesn’t open them; they’ve done this enough times that he knows how much Robert likes to give the command for him to look.

When Robert does tell him to open his eyes a few moments later Aaron’s vision is slightly blurred. But he can just make out Robert sitting smugly between his legs. There is an ice cube between his lips and he is smiling around it, a wicked smirk that makes promises of things to come.

Their eyes remain locked together as Robert leans down and runs the ice around Aaron's navel.

If the sensation was intense when Aaron couldn’t see anything, then the sight of Robert’s heated gaze combined with the coldness of the ice is enough to completely overwhelm him. His head is thrown back immediately and yet he cannot close his eyes to enraptured with watching the patterns Robert is drawing on his belly with his mouth.

Then he moves lower. They’ve spent enough time in bed together that they know all of each other’s erogenous zones, and Aaron instinctually knows which one Robert is heading for- a spot of skin marked by a freckle on the inside of his thigh. It’s a good thing that Aaron is still tied down because as soon as the ice cube is pressed there he is near jumping off the bed; the sensation is so strong. Rob seems to enjoy this reaction as he presses the ice to it several times until Aaron is a sweating and sobbing mess pulling against his bindings and begging though he doesn’t know what for.

Finally, Robert relents a bit, moving so that he is sitting astride Aaron’s hips, smirking down at him like a proud lord. He grabs the glass of water and takes a gulp of it. Aaron watches the way Robert’s throat moves as he swallows and cannot help but lick his lips in anticipation. Robert takes pity on him a bit and produces a straw from the bedside table so that Aaron can have a sip of the water too, without Rob having to move or untie him.

“You’ve done so well,” Rob tells him as he drinks. “You always arch so pretty for me. You were perfect tonight, just perfect.”

Aaron would preen from the praise if he wasn’t so wrung out with pleasure. Right now, all he can do is let Rob’s words of adoration wash over him.

“There is one more thing I’d like to try though if you’re up for it?”

Aaron nods, curious to see how much further Rob could possibly push.

His lover puts the glass back on the nightstand, and fishes out one of the smaller ice cubes from it. He sticks his tongue out and rubs the cube up and down it, as if it is some tasty frozen treat instead of just frozen water. But then Aaron notices the playful glint in Robert’s eye that lets him know what he is thinking about. Aaron’s cock notices too, twitching a little against the spot where their bodies are pressed together.

As water starts dripping down Rob’s fingers he takes the whole ice cube in his mouth, holding it between his teeth and pressing his lips around it in a mockery of a blowjob. Aaron didn’t think it was possible to get any harder than he already was but it seems his body is determined to try.

He watches as Robert moves again, returning back to his favourite spot between Aaron’s legs. Then all of a sudden he is pushing Aaron’s knees further apart and engulfing Aaron’s whole cock in his mouth.

It feels…

It feels…

It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced. Robert’s mouth is as soft and inviting as ever, but it’s not warm at all. In fact, the ice cube that he has been sucking on has chilled his mouth so that all Aaron can feel is the soft and velvety texture of Robert’s tongue and muscles.

And then a sliver of ice brushes against the tip of his cockhead.

Aaron’s cry is loud enough to wake the dead. This must be what dying feels like, he thinks. His body feels numb with pleasure and yet he can also feel every minute sensation that runs across his cock. He doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh.

It’s hot, it’s cold, it’s hot…

Robert shows him no mercy. His lover is so skilled that he can expertly control where the ice presses against Aaron’s skin, providing him with no relief but only wave after wave of euphoria. Aaron is going to need to sleep for a week after this.

Just as he feels like his mind might melt out of his ears in imitation of the ice cube currently melting against Aaron’s cock his body takes over. With one full body shiver, he cums, spurting so much spunk that Robert’s lips cannot contain it all. Rob looks up at him, cum dribbling from his lips, and Aaron gives himself over fully into the deep black haze of pleasure.

When he comes round Robert has a warm towel, an energy bar, and a glass of water all ready and waiting for him. Aaron doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed to notice that there is no longer any ice in the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my askbox is open xx


End file.
